


Little Boy

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [628]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Sam, Diapers, Fluff, Gen, Little Adam, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Sam and Adam nonsexual ageplay with super aged down Adam? Diapers and pacifiers if you can fit them in? <3





	Little Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally written on Feb 4th, 2015

Sam looked down at the regressed Adam, and he smiled softly.

“Hey there.” Sam murmured softly, picking Adam up, and carrying him into his bedroom. “Someone looks ready for a diaper change, huh?”

Adam grunted, babbling out a soft unintelligible response and Sam laughed, putting Adam down on a large mat, ruffling his hair.

“Ready for a diaper change, _and_ being a sourpuss, huh?” Sam asked, going over and grabbing Adam’s pacifier.

He stuck it in Adam’s mouth and attached it to his shirt, watching as Adam started to suck on it. Sam smiled and started moving around the room, grabbing what he needed. Sam got ahold of Adam’s diaper bag and placed it by him.

“Here we go, buddy. You’ll probably feel ten times better with a new diaper.” Sam said, helping Adam lie down.

Adam gurgled around the pacifier, and Sam chuckled softly, before getting pants and diaper off, wiping and cleaning him up, and putting on a fresh, new diaper.

“There we go…” Sam murmured, cleaning himself up, and picking Adam back up, carrying him out of the room and into the den. “Feel better now, don’t you?”

Adam gave another gurgle behind the pacifier and Sam smiled, sitting down on the couch and placing Adam beside him, letting him lean against his shoulder.

“How about you and me watch a movie? Do you want to do that?” Sam asked, looking down at Adam.

Adam looked back up at Sam, and Sam saw the grin that broke out behind the pacifier, eyes lighting up, and Sam laughed, ruffling Adam’s hair.

“Thought you’d like that, kiddo.” Sam said, grabbing the remote and clicking the play button. He already had a movie ready for the two of them, knowing that Adam would never want to pass up watching a movie with him. “We can go outside and play around after the movie. Or maybe even get some food in our bellies.”

Adam hummed softly, and Sam felt Adam curl closer against his side. Sam wrapped an arm around Adam, letting Adam cuddle against Sam.

“Cuddly little boy today, huh?” Sam murmured softly, watching Adam watch the movie. He kissed the top of Adam's head softly. "That's fine by me." He murmured, turning to face the TV as well, watching the movie with Adam.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts right now, sorry!  
> Also I'm trying to get a pillowfort, so hopefully you guys will be able to talk to me on there soon!


End file.
